Jazz up my life
by loki's-bitch-221B
Summary: This is my first fanfic so please review its a Jasper/oc so sorry all you J/A, enjoy its rated M for later chapters. Jen was so fed up of being the only single vampire in my clan, but can one Cullen change that
1. Meet Jen

Jenna and Jazz, This is my first fan fic id dont own twilight or Jasper although I wish I did :)

Jasper/oc

Just some questions for you Jenna  
oki Loki ;)

Full name:my full name is Jenna Lou Fenty, ugh i hate my last name

age: are you supposed to ask a woman that, any way I'm 121 years but i was changed at the age of 19 by a nomad.

Species: vampire bitches you jelly?

Relationship status : single, there was this one guy when I was a newborn, turns out he only wanted me for my agility, if you know what I am saying *winks*

Home town : London, England and no I don't have the classic sultry British accent that you expect on an m&s advert about some silly oat cakes

best life expericence: Well so far it was probably meeting my best friend Alice Brandon, well come to think of its a Cullen now, she was adopted when she was travelling in America by the beautiful Esme Cullen and her husband Dr. Carlisle Cullen. But any way that girl is fab shes like a squirrel on some form of speed and has drank like 10 cans of monster. Anyway she is so special to me because she met someone who she though was her mate just like me but it turns out not, she has her mate now and i do beleive his name is I planned her wedding designed the dress and her sister rosalie's two those were amazing. I need to ring her actually.


	2. Single Pringle

Jenna sat at the desk in her shop feeling down as usual, being the only single vampire in her clan was taking it's toll one her. seeing all the ones that hhe loved happily finding their mates and she was alone, she'd been alone for over 100 years.

'probably not the smartest idea to start a wedding buissness with my current permentent it appears, relationship status, nice one jen' I thought to myself.

'great now am having a conversation with myself whats the world come too'

The door dinged telling her that there was another customer here to find something for their happy ever after. Plastering a smile on her face she walked to the back and greeted the girls  
''Hello, welcome. I'm Jenna anything speccific your lookng for?''. I said with a fake smile  
''yeah Hi, erm I'm gettng married in june and I came to look for some dresses'' the small blond girl said  
'yeah no shit sherlock 'I thought again, 'I really need to stop this its getting unhealthy'

''any colour you have in mind?'' I asked sweetly

''yeah she wants white and blue'' A rather round woman butted in.

''alright gegging in there a bit hunny'', in which I received a terrible glare from said woman.

After about an hour the girls had decieded on a white one shoulder dress for the bride and dark blue sequined dresses for the bridesmaids. They paid the amount and left, the woman makings so rather inapprorite comments about thinking I couldn't hear, If only she knew.  
Making my way back to my office I heard my phone ringing. I dash to pick it up. It was Alice,  
''Hiya my squirrel on speed!'' you could hear the excitment n my voice ''I was just about to ring you.''  
''Well hello there my little single pringle'' she was always making jabs at me about my relationship issues. but hey ho you get used to it.  
''So how can I help you baby girl?'' baby girl has always been my nickname for her along with squirel on speed and midget  
'' Well you know Edward.'' Alice piped up with.  
''Yes, unfortunally'' I snigger.  
''I heard that'' I hear Edward shout.  
''Good, you know you love me'' I said back  
'' That I do.''  
''I love you too Eddie'' calling him Eddie always pissed him off.  
After that all I received was a low growl  
''Anyway Edwards getting married and I need your help'' Alice chimes in with.  
''Gasp the great Alice needs my help, what has my world come to'' in which I receive a booming laugh that I assume was emmett  
''Okay what can I don for you...''

**A/N hope you are enjoying it this is my first fan fic so don't be hatin' well no you can just drop us a reveiw please tell me what you think. oxoxox**


End file.
